


Home at Midnight

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Snuggles and soft making out, but they're cute so it's ok, first 'i love you', these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Takes place shortly before the bloody banquet. Raven is bad when it comes to talking about her feelings. Though when it comes to telling her boyfriend how she feels, it comes far easier than she realizes.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	Home at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi have my own self indulgence fic of Raven realizing she’s in love and actually saying something instead of being a total hopeless dumbass.
> 
> (God someone save my wholesome chaotic idiot...)

Raven was in love.

She was in love and while she had wanted to scream it to the heavens and freaking say something she was also a hopeless idiot.

She knew Haurchefant cared about her, but to say that he loved her in the same way that she loved him was a different story.

She sighed as she trekked across the highlands back to Camp Dragonhead and let her thoughts wander to the warm bed and even warmer arms that were waiting for her, a smile gracing her lips as she was greeted by the guards. She quickly made her way to the main area and slipped inside.

She giggled at the sight that was at her boyfriend’s desk.

He was fast asleep, his head pillowed by his arms and snoring softly. As she drew closer, she could see how deeply he was dreaming by the flutter of his eyelids.

The sight made her heart swell with love as she gently shook at his shoulders. “Sweetheart? Hey wake up for me?”

He jolted awake like she had shocked him and she gently ran a hand across his back as he managed to calm his breathing before looking up at her and smiling. “Raven my dear! When did you return?”

“Just now actually. If you want to come to bed now that I’m home…”

It wasn’t the first time she had referred to Camp Dragonhead as home, but every time she did it made his eyes light up with the brightness of his smile.

Oh she was so gone.

He gave her that same delighted smile as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. “Yes please.”

She laughed as they left the main area and up the stairs to a cozy living area, a fire going in the hearth.

She giggled as he wrapped her up in his arms and buried his face in her shoulder. “You’re freezing my sweetheart…” He mumbled.

“Then go get rid of your mail and cuddle with me.” She replied as she kissed his cheek.

He grumbled as he begrudgingly let go of her as she crawled into bed. She let out a soft giggle as she heard his mail hit the stone floor with a clattering thud and felt the blankets shift as he curled against her, one of his legs hooking over her hip.

She sighed in content as she rolled over so she could face him, cupping his face in her hand as she pressed her forehead to his.

“I tried waiting on you…I’m sorry I fell asleep and couldn’t greet you upon your return.” He murmured, already halfway back into his dreams.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. “It’s alright. I’m here now my dear. Just sleep…I’ll be here in the morning.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, his breathing already going slower and deeper as he wrapped his arms around her. She laughed lightly and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you.” She confessed into his hair as she ran a hand through it.

A slight movement and Raven felt eyes on her. “Please say that again.”

She gasped slightly as Haurchefant lifted himself up to properly look at her, his eyes wide in shock and also a hint of joy in them.

She smiles as she cups his face in her hand. “I love you.”

She watches tears well up in his too blue eyes and gently wipes them away as he leans in and kisses her, slow and gentle as he runs a hand through her purple hair while the other tightens its hold on her waist. She sighs happily into the kiss as she relaxed in his arms, pulling him closer as a hand slid along his back.

He soon pulled away just enough to whisper against her lips. “I love you too.”

She felt her heart pound out of her chest as she held him and she could practically feel his own hammering against his ribs as he kissed her again, slower, more languid, as though he had all the time in the world to give her his love.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as he pulled away. “My love…”

“I love you.” He says softly against her lips, and her heart flutters in warmth.

“I love you too.”

“Tell me I’m not dreaming…”

Raven smiled as she kissed him softly. “You’re not. I love you Haurchefant.”

He gave this soft laugh that sounded more like his breath caught in his throat as he pulled her closer, and Raven saw the brightest smile on his face.

A sight so beautiful she wanted to keep it there forever.

With that he buried his face in her shoulder, breathing her in and letting himself relax in her arms.

And in the morning when he woke up in her arms and the memories flooded back to him from the night before he would kiss her sweetly and whisper softly in her ear. “Good morning my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the self-indulgent fluff!!


End file.
